The IPO Tour?
The IPO Tour? is the sixth tour by the Remington Steelers. History The band's ninth studio album, The IPO Incident?, was promoted by this tour, which ran from August 3 to October 31, 2008. This tour marks the first where Izzy Stradlin had to sing Robert Knox's verse in 14 Years due to the latter having been murdered months before. Guests included Duff McKagan and Dizzy Reed. Mosh pit fatalities Since Rupert Grint announced that he would cross-dress more often in this tour, everyone expected the mosh pit-related fatalities to double. That's just what happened; moshers in Knoxville, Tennessee, New York City, and Seattle, Washington managed to get crushed to death, with each fatality followed by a profanity-laced speech by Emma Watson, who would then slam the mic on the floor in disgust. "In a way", Emma said during a recent interview, "I'm glad the fatalities only doubled. I'd hate to have seen the fatalities TRIPLE this time." Videos E-TV segments were among the videos shown between songs. Among those being interviewed were Angry Anderson, Brian Johnson, and Brian James. Miscellaneous videos included the first five installments of The Axl Rose Chronicles (People Throwing Stones, Coin!, Bottle, *Cough*, and Mad at Slash) and a trailer for Appleseed. Onstage antics The audience and band participated in many antics, all cross-dressing and moshing aside. Rude hand gestures were regular among both band and audience members. Rupert also stage dove during the song "TNT". Costumes The band regularly changed costumes between songs. Emma's leather-jacket-and-blue-jeans combos were constant, though sometimes the song called for her to cross-dress, and the only time she wasn't wearing that trademark outfit, she was wearing a men's tuxedo for the song "Ne-ni-ge de Reset". Rupert also cross-dressed, and more regulary too; he cross-dressed during the songs "We Will Rock You" (blue and white cheerleader costume), "We Are the Champions" (same cheerleader costume), "Nice Boys" (bunny girl costume), "14 Years" (stereotypical anime maid costume and fishnet stockings), "Right Next Door to Hell" (sailor fuku, baggy socks, and buckle shoes), "Ne-ni-ge de Reset" (uniform from Lucky Star), "My Sharona" (blue tank top, black miniskirt, and white go-go boots), and "Paradise City" (tank top and miniskirt). This also marks the first tour where Daniel Radcliffe and Kay Panabaker cross-dressed as well, though Daniel had splashed himself with cold water before "Ne-ni-ge de Reset". Daniel's costume during "14 Years" also made him look like the splitting image of Stradlin, who is the only current member who has yet to cross-dress, though he (Stradlin) said himself, "I'll cross-dress on a cold day in Hell." Rupert also wore a cowboy hat during performances of "Down on the Farm". Setlist d - Welcome to the Jungle B - La Bamba Db - Bohemian Rhapsody d - It's So Easy d# - Down on the Farm f - Holiday Db - Sk8er Boi d - We Will Rock You Eb - We Are the Champions b - Boulevard of Broken Dreams Bb - Nice Boys Db - Sakura Kiss d# - TNT g# - 14 Years (dedicated to Robert Knox) d - Right Next Door to Hell Eb - New Rose f - Garden of Eden Gb - Since I Don't Have You A - Instant Karma Eb - Human Being E - Ne-ni-ge de Reset Gb - Bad to the Bone d# - My Sharona a - Twist of Cain Bb - It's Still Rock N Roll To Me Gb - We Didn't Start the Fire Eb - Opblaaskrokodil e - Rocket Queen Db - Girlfriend f - Paradise City Category:Music